paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and Skye the best couple of adventure bay
This is my first Fanon wiki Post so hope you enjoy it! I'm Chase the police pup555, and I love writing stories! :) Story ....... A nice sunny morning in adventure bay As usual chase was the first pup to wake up Chase : * pulls out his megaphone* Wake up everypupp ! all the pups except Marshall wake up . Marshall: *snores* ZZZZZ Skye : Hello Chase Good Morning ! Chase : *looks,around*Are you talking to me? Skye: Yea! Rocky:ok Rocky : Why do I have to wake up *Yawns!* so early ! Rubble: Did Ryder put out breakfast yet! Zuma:*rubs his eyes* can I go back to sleep! Meanwhile..... Ryder:*playing on his pup pad* RINGS Hey Katie . Katie *over phone * :hey Ryder.can Skye come over for a spaday Ryder : sure I'll tell her right now! Outside...... Chase: Hey Skye! Catch the ball Skye: *jumps high in the air and catches ball* Marshall : great catch Skye! Rocky: anybody seen my tug toy? Rubble: here it is*brings it to Rocky* Rocky : thanks, want to play? Rubble: Do I ! Zuma: Cool catch , Dudette Chase: Yea she is very athletic *sighs Dreamily* Skye: Uhh Chase ? Are you okay? Rocky: Chase , Chase ? Skye: Earth to Chase! Marshall: hey what is wrong is wrong with Chase? Chase: *snaps out of his trance*huh! Oh hey Marshall! Skye: were you staring at me ? *blushes hardly* Chase: Uhh , no Rocky : ok then Skye : *her pup tag rings * Ryder through pup tag : skye , katie wants to have a spa day you and Cali Skye: sure Ryder tell her i'll be there soon *does backflip* Katie's Salon ....... Cali : Meow! Katie : Hold on Cali,Skye will be here soon ! Skye :*walks through Katie's salon doors (hey Katie) Katie : hey Skye,ready for our spa day Cali: meow *points at herself * Katie : with Cali Skye: *giggles * Lookout... Ryder:Chase catch the ball *throws the ball* Chase:*ball hits Chase * Rocky :Chase are you okay ? Chase : yea i'm fine Ryder : Chase ,what happened ? Chase: *under his breath * I wish Skye was here ,*only rocky heard him* Ryder: what's wro *his sentence was cut short by Rocky Rocky : *whispers* i think Chase has a crush on Skye , He was acting a little weird earlier today Ryder :*whispers to chase * do you like Skye ? Chase : Um..Well *starting to cold sweat* Uh.No? Ryder : Come on Chase , You can tell us anything Chase : Alright.. Maybe Rocky : Chase Chase: ok yes I like Skye . I had a crush on her since the day I met her ! Ryder: do you want help to ask her on a date? Chase : you will do that for me really ? Ryder : yes Chase you are our friend ! Rocky: yeah bud ! Ryder :*pulls out his pup pad * PAW PATROL to the lookout Katie's Salon ........ skye:*pup tag rings *skye you don't need to come to the lookout we don't need you for this mission ,said Ryder Lookout '' one elevator scene later ...... Chase:Ready for action ! hehe*whimpers* Ryder: pups we have a special emergency Chase likes Skye and we need to help him ask her out Chase:*blushes* Ryder: Rocky i need you to find the perfect place for their date Marshall i 'm putting you in charge of helping chase get flowers for Skye Rubble you can get pup treats and food from Mr. Porter Chase I need you to ask her out when she comes to the lookout Chase: Ryder I dontt think I can do it Every pup and Ryder: we know you can do it Ryder: Alright ,PAW PATROL is on a roll all pups : go down the slide Ryder: *slide down his Fireman's pole * ''Katie's Salon ...... Skye : huh I wonder what their mission's about Katie : whatever it is we girls are just relaxing *removing cucumber from her eyes* Isntt that right Cali Cali : meow *lying down in her bath* Lookout .... Rocky : sniffing around for a good place* Aha Found the perfect place ( under a tree where they could see the sunset (Scene change chase's badge ) Marshall: come on Chase lets get the flowers for Skye Both:* walk into the florist's shop * Cashier : how can I help you pups ? Chase : can I get some roses 2 pink ones on each side with 3 red roses in the middle Marshall: nice pick Chase ! Cashier : excellent choice ! Chase : and the card should say " I love you with all my heart you are the best pup in the world ,Love Chase" Marshall: Wow Chase you really thought this through ! Chase :*blushes* Mr. Porters Restaurant........ Rubble: Hey Mr. Porter Mr . Porter: hey rubble what can I get you ? Rubble : i need some pup treats and some ..uhhh..Spaghetti with 2 meatballs Mr. Porter: sure . What is the spaghetti for ? Rubble : Itss for Chase and Skye's date Mr. Porter: those two are finally dating . I always thought Chase was a little awkward around Skye. Rubble : well not exactly ,Chase is going to ask her out TODAY *dragging his paw across the ground * Mr. Porter : oh..okay I better get the food ready *running to the kitchen* (scene change zuma ' s badge ) zuma: *at the beach feeding Wally* Hew you go dude *tosses him another fish* Wally: ark ark *catches the fish* and eats it . Zuma:* pup tag lights up * Ryder through pup tag : we need you to help Rocky set up a umbrella over Chase and Skye 's dinner date table. Zuma : you got it Wyder .Let's dive in . Bye Wally *waves* Wally : ark ark *waves his flipper* swims away (scene change Rocky's badge) Rocky : *tries to push up the umbrella over the table* Zuma : dont wowwy dude i'll help Rocky : oh good you are here I'll take the other end in the tree *barks* grabber *grabber comes out of his pocket (scene change chase's badge ) Chase : ryder sir *speaking into his pup tag * Ryder through pup tag: yes Chase Chase : i need to get freshened up at Katie's Salon Ryder: okay I'll call Katie and ask her where Skye is Chase : thanks Ryder Ryder calls Katie on his phone : Katie this is Ryder where is Skye Katie : *through phone* She is right here . Why? Ryder : Chase wants to freshen up and Skye cannot see him there Katie : why not? Ryder then explains the whole thing to her Katie : awwww! Ryder : now are you up to speed Katie : yea .aww puppy love okay I am going to send Everest to pick her up . Ryder calls Everest and explains the situation Everest: okay Ryder . Ice or Snow I am ready to go . Ryder: okay everest hurry Everest : while riding on the trail she is blocked by snow *barks* snowplow starts back riding : WooHoo (scene change paw patrol symbol) Chase is walking on the sidewalk *pup tag rings * yes Ryder sir , Ryder :Everest is coming to pick Skye up hurry and get freshened up quickly . Marshall: *walking beside Chase* so Chase are You nervous Chase: yes very Marshall : well there is no need because you deserve Skye she is hardworking and so are you ! Chase : I am just nervous that she dosentt like me back *whimper* Marshall: it is going to be okay just as Marshall said that Everest zoomed by on her snowplow rig Everest : *stopped by the pups * hopped out . Hey Marshall And Chase so Ryder told me that you like Skye. Chase : *blushes his cheeks are very red *yes i do very much . Everest : okay I have to pick up Skye . Your girlfriend *she said mockingly * Chase : blushes hey knock it off Everest : okay okay I need to pick her up bye Chase and Marshall : bye Everest (scene change rubble's badge) Rocky : hah the table is perfect and they have a view of the sunset Zuma: yes it really is *walks over to the cliff* hey there is Wally Wally: ark ark Zuma: hey dude! Rocky: all it needs is the Rubble: FOOD Rocky and Zuma: hey rubble you finally Brought the food Katie's Salon..... Chase : i really like Skye she is like the pup of my dreams . Katie : I think skye and you will be cute . Marshall: yep me too Chase: * blushes * alright Everest said that Ryder Told her to bring Skye back by 5:00 pm. Katie : oh .boy it's 4:25 i better hurry . (scene change paw patrol symbol with Skye and Chase's badge) At the Lookout.... Ryder: Chase are you ready ? Marshall,Rubble,Rocky and Zuma: are you ready Chase? You will do fine . Everest over Ryder's pup pad : i am bringing Skye back to the lookout ,okay Ryder Ryder: over and out Everest . Marshall: Chase fix your bow tie Chase: okay thanks Marshall *chuckles slightly* Ryder : Skye will be here soon . Rocky put these 2 balloons where Chase will be sitting In Everest's Snowplow Rig.... Everest: we will be at the lookout in a minute Skye: okay this was the best snow evening ever Everest :*laughs * *under her breath* and there is more to come. Skye: what was that Everest ? Everest : I was agreeing with you *chuckling nervously* Everest : we are here at the lookout Inside the Lookout.... Chase: Ryder There is Skye .what do I do ,what do i do ?*running around inside* All : you can do it Chase Chase : thanks guys okay where are the flowers Rubble : don't forget about the heart shaped cookie with you and Skye's badge Marshall : you got this buddy *pats Chase's back* all: we have faith in you look here she comes Everest: we have a surprise for you inside *chuckles* woohoo! I kept a secret *runs inside* Skye: huh I wonder what Everest meant *shrugs her shoulder*as she looked inside she saw Chase with her favorite rose bouquet from the florist ,she was shocked Chase:*puts down roses* Skye you are the *gulps*most beautiful ,kindest ,sweetest ,pup I have ever met and I really like you,I have had a Crush on you since the day I met you and I am sorry I took so long to confess my crush . So all I ask of you is will you go * closes his eyes* on a date with me ~ waiting for a rejection ~ Skye : I have had a crush on you too * blushing*she then tackles him pinning him to the ground she licks him on his cheek . Chase : that's o~wait what?? You said yes HOWL!he then realizes that Skye licked him on his cheek *chase cheeks were a crimson red blushing* All: congratulations Chase and Skye Skye : feeling very embarassed Skye started to walk backwards Chase: *takes Skye's paw *it's okay I'm here Skye: nuzzles into chase's side no matter who was looking Chase: So how about that date ?( blushes)but before do you want to eat the cookie ? Skye : What cookie? * a confused look on her face* Chase: oh that's right * puts paw over face*i forgot to show you the cookie *raises up cover off of the plate* Skye: Chase you did this for me ? Chase: with the help of Rubble *points to Rubble* Chase : do you like the flowers Skye: they are my favorite ones from the florist Chase : i did it with the help of Marshall*points to Marshall* Skye: well you really outdid yourself Chase:well it isntt finished yet c'mon *runs to the back of the lookout* Skye: hey wait up! Chase: TA-DA! Skye this is all for you ,my favorite pup. Skye: *tearing up looking at the date table* WOW! all pups,Ryder and Katie :they are the perfect couple Chase:*pulls out Skye' s chair * your chair sweety Skye: thanks Chase *blushing* Chase :this spaghetti is delicious Skye: who set up this dinner table ? Chase: Rocky and Zuma Skye: oh Chase you and your friends *smiling at him* chase: i wonder if we could get the same spaghetti noodle he thinks Skye: uh Chase *blushes*look , Chase : what? Oh (thinks Yay I have the same noodle as Skye ) Both : not looking at each other then they got closer and closer then it happendd (they kissed) Other pups and Ryder and Katie : awwwww! Chase and Skye :*walk over to the cliff leaning into each other * I love you Skye ,I love you Chase Both: look at the sunset together Back in the lookout Chase and Skye :playing pup pup boogie finals Both: Tailspin! Spin into each other ,then spin into the beanbags Rubble: hey guys ! Both: hey Rubble Rubble:*snickers* Both:what ? Chase: *looks up* Skye:*looks down* Both :blush Chase: umm Skye can you get *clears throat**blushes*off of me Skye : sorry Chase hehe Rubble: anyways want to watch the new episode of Apollo the super pup Both:sure *lie down on the same bean bag * (TV) Now it's time for another episode of Apollo the super pup (music ) (episode begins) Both : Yawn ,are you sleepy Chase:yea Skye: me *yawn* too Both:*fall asleep on each other* (Apollo the super pup episode ends) Ryder: pups ? Chase ,Skye wake up! Both:huh hey Ryder Chase:we fell asleep when Apollo The super pup episode began. Skye:*stretches*hey chase want a snack ? Chase: yes thank you Skye:*walks over to snack machine with his food bowl,puts some biscuits into his bowl* Skye:*walks back over to Chase *here you go Chase:thank you ,eats the biscuits. Skye: *nuzzles him* The Next Day at '' ''Farmer Yumi's farm.... (wind blows very strongly around the barn )*part of Bettina's pen collapsed* Bettina:Mooo! Farmer Yumi : come back ! Bettina! *pulls out her phone* Ryder : *playing games on his pup pad * RINGS Farmer Yumi :* over phone * Ryder I need help! Ryder : what's wrong Farmer Yumi ? Farmer Yumi : Bettina ran away ! Part of her stable collapsed and she got scared then ran away into my fields. Ryder: don't worry Farmer Yumi ,No job is to big ,no pup is to small*pulls out the special attachment to his Pup Pad ,PAW PATROL to the Lookout . (screen shows Chase ,Marshall ,Zuma and Rocky) 4 pups: Ryder needs us ! one elevator scene later , Chase : ready for action Ryder sir, Skye:*sighs dreamily at chase * Ryder: PAW PATROL, we have an emergency ,part of Bettina's pen collapsed and she ran away into Farmer Yumi's fields . Okay i'll need Rocky ,you need to repair Bettina's pen , Rocky: Green means go. Ryder: Chase,i'll need you to use your sniffing skills to find Bettina Chase: Chase is on the case Ryder: and ..uh..skye I'll need you to try and locate Bettina from the air . Skye : huh?..oh..yip yip ,letss take to the sky . Ryder: Alright,PAW PATROL is on a roll pups: slide down to their rigs Ryder: * slides down his fireman's pole * (One truck scene later) (scene change Chase and Skye's badge side by side) Chase: Skye ,you see anything? Skye : yes Bettina ,she 's not far from you ! Chase: *speeds ahead * Skye: go Chase Go! Chase: Found her yay . Come on Bettina ,fresh hay *shows her the hay* Skye :*lands right next to them * Chase got her? Chase: yea Skye: That's my police pup *nuzzles Chase* Chase : Thanks skye *nuzzles her back* (scene change Rocky's badge) Rocky : almost , Finished! Ryder: what a good pup Rocky: here come the two lovebirds now *points to Chase and Skye* Both : Rocky ! Rocky:okay sorry Ryder: where is Bettina ? Chase: right behind me Bettina: Moo! *chewing hay* Skye: *giggles* Bettina is one hungry cow! *lands her helicopter* Chase: she is Ryder: good job guys you are all good pups Back at the Lookout.... Skye: I'm Gonna get you Chase ! Chase :*running away from Skye*no you can't *laughs* Skye : *pops out in front of chase *Caught you ! Chase: Ahh! stumbles into Skye and rolls into the lookout * Both: Ryder look..out Ryder:*puts out his hand and catches them*I got you! Both: thanks Ryder Hehe*nervously* Ryder:what happened ? Skye: we were playing Tag and i popped out infront Of Chase ,he stumbled into me then we rolled into the Lookout . Chase: yea Ryder: hehe you two love pups Both:*blushes*Ryder Chase : i bet you can't keep this ball away from me! Bye*runs outside* Skye: come back here*runs after him* they reach to the back of the Lookout ,Skye then pounces on Chase. Chase:*looks behind* Oh boy*scared* Skye:*then tackles him to the ground,pinning him to the ground * Chase:*blushes* Skye: *licks him on his cheek * Chase:*embarassed* Skye ,look Skye: turns her head* Both: see all the other pups and Ryder And Katie watching Others:awww! Skye: sorry Chase. Chase: that's okay Skye,Itss from you *smiles at Skye* Skye : I'll always love you *lets him up*nuzzles him* Episode ends with Chase and Skye With their badges in a heart *nuzzling each other* ''The End '' Click here for sequel Koho and Everest Second best Couple in Adventure Bay Click here for my second Story Paw patrol secret Santa Category:Stories by Chase the police pup555 Category:Love stories